


Never Gonna Leave This Bed

by rightonthelimit



Series: Kurt/Blaine Drabble Collection [12]
Category: Glee
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-15
Updated: 2012-07-15
Packaged: 2017-11-10 00:23:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/460191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rightonthelimit/pseuds/rightonthelimit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt always wanted to make his Saturdays productive, but it seemed that Blaine had different plans.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never Gonna Leave This Bed

**A/N: Please do not repost, recreate or translate.**

**Never Gonna Leave This Bed**

'We need to get out of bed some time.'

Perhaps Kurt should've said that a bit earlier, before the alarmclock on their nightstand had decided to gain Kurt's interest and show him it was 1 in the afternoon already, and definitely before his boyfriend had started nuzzling his neck in that ridiculously adorable, delicious way.

It wasn't like Kurt to spend a day in bed when he could be out and enjoy the day outside instead. Kurt was a morning person – he liked waking up early on his Saturdays, take a shower, do his skincare routine and then leave the house for a couple of hours before returning to maybe do some homework and then going out with Blaine. This was their regular schedule anyway. Sometimes Blaine would accompany him when he went shopping and help him with his math homework, sometimes Kurt would help Blaine with his. Really, Kurt's weekends were never complicated, they just were usually very productive.

'Mmhm,  _some_ time,' Blaine agreed with him.

However – it seemed that Blaine had other plans.

Not that Kurt really minded because, you know, being in bed with a beautiful boy absolutely worshipping your neck was pretty damn amazing, and Kurt still thought he was the luckiest guy on earth to have found someone like Blaine (or maybe they found each other? He still didn't quite know) and they really didn't have anywhere to go or have any parents to worry about since Blaine's were on that business trip but…

'You're the worst,' he murmured. He started laughing when Blaine tickled his sides, arms flailing and legs kicking out instinctively. The ticklish feeling seemed to spread through his entire body, Blaine's mere presence making him feel warm and fuzzy and  _perfect_ inside.

'No – no! Fine! Mercy, have mercy!' Blaine chuckled and all but straddled Kurt's thighs, watching as Kurt wiped the tears from his eyes. The laughter didn't die down – Kurt could still feel his cheeks straining with the silly smile he surely wore on his face.

Blaine grinned, looking victorious, but it was short-lived when Kurt poked him in the side. He yelped and wound up falling off Kurt's lap.

'Oh you're getting it now!' Kurt said, literally jumping at the opportunity to get even with Blaine. Even long after Blaine begged for mercy he didn't quit, and he didn't quit until they were rolling over the floor and poking each other in the ribs either. His stomach and cheeks positively hurt once they were panting in the aftermath, and all they had to do was look at each other before they burst out into a fit of laughter again. Kurt had to wince every now and then, but he didn't care much for slowing down or trying to relax. He felt alive.

Happy.

So when Blaine pulled him on top of himself, Kurt didn't struggle that much or mention that they both faintly smelt of what they had done last night. Instead he felt his grin turn into a soft smile instead, and he allowed himself to chuckle when Blaine pressed their noses together in an eskimo kiss, mindful of all the times he had done it before, mindful of the time he had done it after the first time they had made love.

Come to think of it, maybe spending his Saturdays like this wasn't that bad after all.


End file.
